The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for calculating a wind load.
In a structure design, wind is one of factors to be necessarily considered. Wind characteristics, such as the wind velocity or wind direction are largely affected by the surrounding topography. Safety of a structure may be largely affected by a high wind velocity due to the surrounding topography. In order to consider a load that wind applies to a structure, a wind load is calculated in designing of the structure.
In a process for calculating a wind load, parameters used for calculating the wind load are determined according to ground surface roughness representing roughness of the ground surface. Typically, this kind of ground surface roughness is determined according to a subjective decision of a designer, and accordingly the parameters are not objectively and reasonably calculated.